Nuevas vidas
by sami116
Summary: Despues de las crueles palabras que Hao le dijo a Opacho, esta  corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello...y sin embargo tuvieron la  oportunidad de verse de nuevo. ...te perdonó por que eres mi hermano...  fueron las palabras que Hyo le dijo a Hao.


Después de ver esos ojos que siempre se posaban en ella con tanta amabilidad, cariño y afecto la mayoría del tiempo; mirándola con tanto odio casi como si fuera su culpa la penosa situación en la que se encontraba; y peor aun después de esas palabras tan duras que le dedicó. Sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó corriendo de ese lugar, sentía su corazón en sus manos.

Llevaba alrededor de unos treinta minutos corriendo sin dirección después de haber dejado la aldea Apache. Estaba demasiado asustada como para parar aunque su cuerpo desde hacia un rato atrás le estaba reclamando con un cansancio muy pesado que se detuviera, no duraría mas de cinco minutos consiente si seguía así.

Nunca había visto tanto descontrol en el amo Hao._ -¿Que pasó? ¿Acaso el amo Hao no apreciaba la amistad que Opacho le dio?-_ crueles frases como esas eran las que atormentaban a la pobre niña africana provocando que sus ojos ya bastantes aguados siguieran derramando lagrimas.

Esa niña, que estaba condenada a la perdición pero que fue una merecedora de una segunda oportunidad, de conocer lo que la vida le tenía preparado. Esa vida que le otorgó el derecho de que ser encontrada por la persona que más ha querido y admirado desde que tenía uso de memoria. Esa persona que la salvo de morir de hambre en un desierto, aquella que ella acababa de abandonar en una derrota asegurada contra su hermano gemelo.

Ya no podía mas y paró cerca de una gran roca que le regalaba un poco de sombra ante ese sol tan ardiente. Parecía como si el destino se vengara de ella y le quisiera dar de nuevo el mismo momento de agonía que le causó antes de que Hao la encontrara.

Perdida de nuevo en un desierto, a su suerte y con pocas ganas de vivir. –Opacho no tiene nada de nuevo- se dijo cortante mente. Miró sus alrededores, no divisó algo más que no fuera arena y la roca en la que se apoyaba su espalda.

-Que pasará con Opacho- murmuro.

Su cuerpo estaba tan deshidratado por haber corrido y por haber llorado con descontrol, que sus lágrimas ya no salían. Debido a esto su respiración comenzó a calmarse, permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, no había nada que ver ¿para que mantenerlos abiertos? Esperaba su fin.

De pronto sintió una presencia, con precipitación abrió sus ojos, no vio nada pero sabía que había alguien cerca. Se concentró para divisar la presencia que tanta intriga le causaba.

–Atrás de la roca- con esfuerzo se apoyo en esta y pronto todo su peso recayó en sus piecitos descalzos. La rodeó y estando al otro lado enfocó su mirada, a unos veinte metros, algo así, capto lo que parecía una mini nube roja, no podía ver mucho ya que sus ojos le ardían un poco.

La nube se desvaneció y vio algo que se medio levantaba de la arena. ¿Una persona?

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección de lo que acababa de ver, no tenía nada que perder, por lo menos saldría de la duda de si era un espejismo o no.

Llevaba recurridos diez de los veinte metros cuando sus pies se doblaron debido a los pronunciados temblores que estaba resistiendo desde que comenzó a andar, estando acostada en el suelo se alentó a ponerse de pie o al menos arrastrarse con sus diminutas manos hasta el lugar.

Usando la fuerza de sus manos y enterrándolas en la ardiente arena comenzó a jalar su peso – Uno… dos…uno…dos…-se decía mentalmente alentándose; le quedaba poco, estaba segura de que si miraba ahora podría ver sin ningún problema, así que levantó su cabeza.

Sus ojotes se abrieron lo mas que podían, si el desierto no la mataba estaba segura de que la persona que estaba al frente lo haría. Intentó imaginar la escena en donde la venganza era tomada, por su deslealtad, sabía lo que le pasaba a los que lo traicionaban, lo había visto en varias ocasiones.

La niña sonrió débilmente, a pesar del oleaje de miedo que la rodeó por un momento, se sentía feliz de que hubiera salido con vida, era la mejor noticia antes de que su vida terminara de una buena vez por todas.

Unas lágrimas que su cuerpo se había reservado para el final, brotaron de sus ojos. Alzó su mano hacia la figura de aquel que tanto amor le tenía, a ese que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Hao permanecía con la rodilla derecha doblada en la cual se apoyaba con su brazo mientras que con el otro tocaba la arena, respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos cerrados. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

–Me derrotó- casi se podía decir que se oyó un poco de orgullo en esa frase –Ni modo tenía que ganar el mejor- a pesar de haber perdido el juicio mientras peleaba debía reconocer que disfrutó de ese enfrentamiento contra Hyo. Sabia que el mocoso no iba a ser capaz de matarle, era muy amable para su gusto pero le fue conveniente.

Lo ultimó que recordaba eran esas palabras que tanta repulsión le causaban a su orgullo. Antes de que el espíritu del fuego, en sus últimos momentos antes de desvanecerse, se fuera con el cuerpo de Hao lejos de ese lugar; Hyo, con un tono que no sonaba nada cruel pero con una determinación que hizo que Hao sintiera un leve deje de desesperación en su corazón, le dijo:

_-Tu existencia no se terminará hoy, te perdonó por que eres mi hermano, pero si me entero de que estas planeando algo en contra del mundo, te buscaré y no desearas verme de nuevo si llega ese momento, recuerda que el espíritu del fuego ya no estará mas contigo además de que los grandes espíritus absorbieron todo tu poder espiritual, disfruta tu segunda oportunidad Hao… -_

-Ese canalla- cerró su puño y mostro su típica sonrisa. Comenzó a notar la debilidad de su poder, ahora se podría decir que era semejante a un humano, común y corriente.

De pronto sintió una débil energía que se estaba extinguiendo, dirigió su mirada, se sorprendía de que todavía fuera capaz de sentir cosas como esas. Sin embargo esa sorpresa quedo valiendo nada cuando miró el rostro de su dueña.

-Opacho-susurró, estaba impactado de verla ahí, tirada en la arena como cuando la encontró por primera vez.

Al parecer el destino les daba una nueva oportunidad de reunirse y de comenzar de nuevo.

El recuerdo de los tiernos ojos de la niña un tiempo atrás le hizo sentirse mal, le estaba agradecido de haberle dado su amistad y él le dedicó palabras muy duras y crueles.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas debía apresurarse si deseaba ayudarla a seguir viviendo, por segunda vez…

N/A: quería leer algo sobre ellos dos y no encontré nada, entonces ¿por que no hacer mi propia historia? Pues esto fue o que me salió. Déjenme saber si desean que la continué por el momento será un one-shot pero podría seguirlo si me lo piden =)

Pura vida. Sami =)


End file.
